Destiny's Aurora
by xXWintersDescent
Summary: Join Aurora, a young runaway from Varrock as she teams up with a mysterious knight named Cade and they both set out to find ultimate adventure and let the good times roll, while dealing with their checkered pasts. A personal, rags to riches type story.
1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note: Runescape belongs to Jagex. I know Cade is a name of another character on here...I just can't remember where, but I did not steal the name Cade, I made it up (derived it from playing around with the name Darth Caedus, aka Jacen Solo, who belongs to LucasArts) and by the time I saw it on here this chapter was already finished and another one in progress as well and I couldn't come up with another name so yeah. Anyhow, this is a deeply psychological, friendship genre, rags-to-riches story. Both characters have complex pasts so they tend to ramble about their past occasionally. That's about it for now...enjoy! **

Aurora's POV

I glanced around almost nonchalantly at the brown slate walls surrounding me from all sides and the ways the shadows from the rudimentary torches made little shadows dance along the edges of the cavern. Shifting the short-bow in my hands, I smirked in the low light as my own shadow joined the reverie and proceeded to entertain myself with my thoughts and my shadows.

Such was the simple pleasures of an explorer in the sewers of Varrock, at least for the inexperienced ones. Those of us who knew their way around the area, even just roughly, had already struck out for some town of all trades like Lumbridge or Port Sarim or even the faraway shores of Al Kharid.

But me – no, I hadn't even been out of the crowded city since I first made the mad dash through the woods that led me here, save for a few excursions outside the wall to gather materials for leather and blacksmithing. A person had to make a living while they trained and learned, right? Even if it involved selling cheap wares to even more inexperienced travelers as they passed through the city center.

But someday I'd join them and see what was out there, I just needed the time and skills – something I was hard put to find amongst a life of alternating between hawking leather gloves and bronze helmets, and exploring every little alleyway and sewer in the whole city just out of the need to know more of my environment. It was a hard life, to be sure, but it would be no better than what I left, and at least I had a chance to make it...

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the stray hill giant as it lumbered up behind me and brought its warhammer down without a second's hesitation. Silently cursing myself for wandering this far into the depths underground, I reached into my pack and withdrew an iron scimitar just in time to rescue myself.

I knew all too well that my set of iron armor and weapons, all scavenged from near the iron-producing stalactites that grew in this area of the cave, would not last long against the gigantic creature's blows. As I locked my opponent's weapon in a parry, I desperately glanced around the cavern for other explorers.

There were a few that were gallantly decked out in shining armor sets of purple and green – I think I read that those materials were called mithril and adamant...no, focus on getting HELP!- and others in garishly loud and ridiculous costumes skilled expertly enough to fight without armor, but they were preoccupied with their own battles.

Returning my gaze to my own battle, I looked up at my arms, clad in my own dingy grey armor, the curved blade of my sword so uncommon to many adventurers looking as if it was about to fall apart, and resigned myself. _This is it_. Distantly I felt my grip give way and I stumbled out of the way of the attack rather clumsily.

I waited for the final lunge but none came; I forced myself to open my eyes and an adamant-clad knight with a black sword stood where I had once been, parrying the giant's attack. Though I should have been grateful that I had survived to take another breath, my old determination and tenacity welled up within me again and I resolved to finish this battle and not be made into yet another damsel in distress.

I gripped a salvaged steel arrow, the strongest one in my quiver and the only steel arrow I had ever owned, and charged toward the battle. Ducking under the massive warhammer I grabbed my dropped shortbow off the cave floor, lined up the most accurate and strongest shot I had ever attempted in all my years...months, really... of combat, and felled the creature in one shot.

Survival and pride then took over my psyche, and without a word to my rescuer I snatched up my treasured arrow and the creature's helmet off the cave floor and ran as fast as I could to the nearest ladder, my tattered and patched black skirt flying behind me as I made my escape.

_Sweet, comforting light, _was all I could think as I shimmied up through the hole into the little shed concealing the dungeon entrance. I splayed myself out on the wooden floor and just enjoyed life, and light, and breathing for a few moments before propping myself up and eating a boiled potato and a small dried fish from my pack. It seemed almost nonsensical to be eating at a time like this, but consuming something was all I knew about recuperation, really. When one was sick, it was only logical that they would become stronger after receiving nutrition...I supposed that was correct enough.

Even after my "meal" I still felt unbelievably weak, but then again I had almost died in that battle. Regardless, I still had to go sell my trophy at the nearby Exchange if I wanted to buy enough crafting supplies to occupy the evening. My latest train of thought was interrupted by the wood of the ladder next to me squeaking. Someone was coming up, and I had very little desire to be caught lounging around like a weakling, especially amongst the seasoned explorers scouring the underground chamber I had just been in. The last thing I saw as I flew out the door was a green-gloved arm and a black sword resting on the top rung of the ladder.

Cade's POV

Peculiar young girl. I suppose I can't rightly criticize her for a lack of wisdom on account of her youth, as she was probably not much younger than I. But still, it was impossible to miss the sight of a novice explorer facing down a hill giant, of all things, with flimsy armor and weapons and with such pure determination and inner strength that she was actually holding her own against the creature twice her size.

Blows met parries and the battle, now looking more like a routine or a dance between the two adversaries, wore on. I watched curiously as the determination flickered for a moment – she seemed to lose hope as her strength gave out and I might even have presumed her eyes met mine for a moment as she silently pleaded with everyone, anyone, in the cavern to help – and she expertly rolled out of the way as the giant swung it's warhammer down quite fearsomely.

Not being able to stand by and let a helpless individual be killed, I dove in and locked weapons with the giant just as she was bracing herself. I had just steeled myself to finish the arduous battle that had become more of a commonplace routine for the likes of me when a flash of brown and black just under my sight distracted me. Before I knew it, the giant had fallen over and the mysterious stranger stood gripping a simple, roughly hewn bow with a look of absolute pallor on her face.

And just as quickly, she had snatched up what little of her belongings lay on the floor, as well as the giant's ornate helmet, and fled up the ladder. As I cautiously made my way up into the shack that constituted the protection of the sewer entrance, where I presumed she needed either medical treatment or further rescue from her own shenanigans, the last glimpse I saw of her was a blur of tattered clothes and flying hair as she disappeared in the direction of the Exchange. And what else could I do but follow my newfound charge?

Aurora's POV

Another day, another handful of gold coins. But today I had been lucky – the payload threatening to burst my worn leather pouch at the seams was good enough to at least get me a full set of decent arrows, maybe even a new bow, and definitely a surplus of food that, for once, would not consist of raw cabbages and potatoes and the occasional piece of fish, but real, good food not coming from random travelers' spare supplies.

I'd have to see about learning how to make archer's armor out of my leftover craft supplies but other than that...I could really get out of here at last! That last happy though was enough to give me the small burst of energy I needed to push myself away from the Exchange counter and jostling crowds, and settle down on the worn steps before the walk across town to my second-story shack.

As they were often wont to do, my thoughts were driven towards the days of old until it was like I was seeing my own past as pictures before my eyes._ Slipping out the door of our cottage to make a momentary escape from the dull orderliness that was Draynor village. Feeling the rush of independence as I glanced around the village center for a brief moment before darting through the alleyways and into the woods leading to Port Sarim, ignoring the pointed glares from my close friend Elisabeth Schism, who no doubt was already on her way to alert my family. Hearing the far-off cry of "RORA!" before disappearing into the vast crowd lining the gleaming stone walls of the seaside city. I loved Port Sarim, everything about it just shone with life and diversity- so many people from different places, shops vending all sorts of wares from far-off shores, the ships coming and going to the very ends of the earth and bringing back a treasure trove of culture and adventure- what was not to love? A person could just exist here, be free and pursue their dreams, and the limit was as endless as the blue sea stretching beyond the horizon. But what was at Draynor, especially for an otherwise unremarkable girl with her head in the clouds constantly? Life in Draynor was strict, structured- marry young, be content with an unvarying daily routine and an oh-too-ordinary job like grocer or launderer if one was a male, and if one was female, live out their lives in an endless cycle of raising children and completing chores. I wanted knowledge, awareness, exploration, adventure! And now it's all coming true at last, so close I can almost..._

Darn sun, getting in my eyes all the time! I waved the glare out of my line of sight only to see a familiar figure leaning lackadaisically against a nearby pillar. He had removed his helmet and his medium-length black hair hung over his face slightly as he turned to meet my gaze. Pursing my lips in frustration, I tried to discern whether he was following me or we simply had the same destination.

My attempts were thwarted as he teased, "Miss, I believe one says 'hello' when they wish to speak with someone, as opposed to simply staring in their direction and pouting." I raised my eyebrows briefly, deciding to be tactful as I would need to get home soon and had no time for arguments, and settled for ambling up to him, leaning against the nearest pillar in the exact same aloof fashion, and drawling, "Aurora. Good to meet you...and I don't pout, I glare", fixing him with a false dangerous stare for good measure.

He actually laughed heartily, crossed his arms, and replied, "Call me Cade. Not to be rude, but aren't you a bit... "green"... to be taking on hill giants?" All other preoccupying thoughts slipped my mind as my face fixed itself into an indignant expression and I stormed, "I reckon I have just as much of a right to be down there as you, and I'm plenty grateful for your..._assistance_", i spat the word out as if I had just taken a bite of tree bark, "but I'm fully capable of defending myself in any situation. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some preparations to make for a _very_ important journey."

I tried to make my situation sound a lot more magnanimous than neophyte plans for taking a first tentative foray outside my current hometown. I had hoped my tone and demeanor would be enough to drive this Cade away, but it only seemed to pique his curiosity. As I turned on my heel and quickly strode to the gates of the Exchange, he jogged up to me and interjected, "Wait! Where are you planning on going?"

Dang! He caught me off guard...I had absolutely no idea where I wanted to go. Quick- I needed to say a name of a place, any place...the more exotic and far-off the better it would sound, right? What was that tropical island I heard some sailors talking about at Port Sarim so many years ago? "Karamja!" The words popped out of my mouth before I could stifle them.

"Karamja?" I looked over to him tentatively. He was looking at me with a funny expression on his face and one eyebrow raised. His face returned to normal and he smirked, "Why a beginning adventurer would want to go _there_, I'll never know, but you're definitely the first. I have to admit, you've got style and definitely quite a bit of bravery, miss Aurora."

I openly beamed at the compliment. Not many people in this big city paid very much attention to an ordinary, impoverished street explorer like myself. My joy was quickly cut off when he turned back to me and quipped, "But you're going to need better garments than that if you want to last more than five minutes way out there." I glanced down at my worn armor-shirt, torn boots, and crudely sown leather wristguards – I had gotten these clothes the day I first came to Varrock and they were my pride and joy. Second-hand and salvaged, yes, but I had always maintained them the best I could, just as well as my bow and arrows and all the other things I needed to keep myself alive on a daily basis.

As far as the matter at hand went, I could not retort, seeing as his garments were far superior to mine, so I settled for sticking out my chin stubbornly and stating icily, "Well for your information, I was planning on making new ones just this evening..." He interrupted, "Ah, so you craft for a living. Leather archery armor then, I presume?" I nodded in reply. His expression softened and he got a faraway, almost nostalgic look as he said, "My sister used to love crafting- she could make practically anything into a work of art." Cade spared me a sidelong glance. "You can craft pottery, jewelry, garments, and the like?"

"Yep, the whole deal."

"You wouldn't mind teaching me, would you?"

I stopped and stared at him incredulously. The strange, cultured, no doubt highly educated knight was asking _me_ to teach him how to craft things...for sentimental purposes? But wait...

"Hang on a minute, I'm probably not even going to see you again. Varrock's a big place, you know?"

He grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, you _did_ say you wanted to go to Karamja..."

"Aye, that I did."

"Do you _know_ how to get to Karamja?"

I opened my mouth to deliver a witty retort that of course I knew how to get where I was going, when I suddenly realized I had no idea about the processes of seaward travel, not to mention the direction in which I should travel to get to Port Sarim from here. I closed my mouth again in defeat as his expression became more serious and he spoke again.

"Well, I could show you the way to the port and help you buy tickets, that is, if you'd prefer."

We walked along in silence as I contemplated his offer. Now that I think of it, I would love very much to go to Karamja; all that foreign wildlife and unexplored jungles. Not to mention the fact that the cities, people, and culture would probably be so much more exotic and different than anything she had ever known. It was the perfect place for a first, daring, oh-so-exciting first adventure. Maybe I'd even be so lucky as to find hidden treasure, and then I could finance even more adventures!

Given my current financial situation, or rather, _lack_ of a decent financial situation to begin with, perhaps it would be more practical for an inexperienced lone female archer like myself to go to the small town of Lumbridge and work my way up to a small fortune in something stable like mining or fishing. Let's be realistic here – I was currently smithing and crafting to keep myself barely fed and housed in a shack in the middle of west Varrock, and I could just barely afford to push away from this city and take a tentative start to what I hoped would be a life of exploration, knowledge, and adventure.

But mining and fishing were so _ordinary_ and I knew all too well that would-be adventurers often took years, if not decades, to raise that kind of money, if they didn't go bankrupt first or give up waiting and just start families and live like normal adults. No, I would go look for my "big break" in the form of adventure-obtained treasure. It was not unheard of for people to find valuables in or around the dense jungle. Karamja it was, then!

"You're on, Cade."

"Good. Meet me in city center at dawn tomorrow and we set out."

"Dawn? You mean I have to drop everything I have going on in my life, make myself an entirely new set of armor, stock up on weapons, and secure the entirety of my worldly possessions all within the space of twelve hours?"

"That is correct."

Upon seeing my disapproving and scathing glare, he hastened to explain, "Sorry miss Aurora, but I'm moving out tomorrow. I had no definite plans for going anywhere until you showed up, but I did plan on leaving at dawn and if you want to tag along regardless, please meet me at the city center at sunrise. Good evening to you, miss." And with that, he nodded amiably and turned to disappear into the crowd heading toward the higher-class shopping and lodging district.

I, on the other hand, raced toward the west. Dodging through the alleys and past the familiar, bewildered neighbors, I finally reached the crumbling wooden building I lived in, ran around to the back, climbed a flight of shaky stairs, and burst in through the doorway of my home. I had so much to do to prepare for tomorrow! Sparing five seconds to catch my breath, I glanced derisively at my abode. A simple wooden cot in one corner, a rudimentary fireplace that I never had the wood for, a roughly-hewn table and chair, and a salvaged trunk that contained my crafting supply and savings. That was it. And I was finally leaving. Sad, to be sure, because it was home, probably even more so than the tidy, modest brick townhouse I had grown up in at Draynor.

But there was no way I was going to forfeit my one ticket out of here for the sake of reason and sentimentality. I would take the chance and go through with my rather primitive and uncoordinated plans. I threw open the trunk and gathered up my money supply and a stack of hides that I had been saving to take to the tanner. Slinging my purse and bow over one shoulder, I then proceeded back to the east side of town.

The trip to the tanner's shop was long, and I got more than my fair share of stares from passerby gawking at the disheveled young lady carrying the stack of hides. It didn't matter though because I was leaving at long last. I paid the fee of 60 gold pieces, received my leather, and made my way down a side street to the bank. I was all business – the enormity of what I was going to embark on the next morning left me feeling empowered and confident and much, much more mature than I had ever felt in my short eighteen years.

I deposited most of my money, my scimitar, and all of the leather pieces but the few I would need for my new clothing. Pausing for a moment, I decided to remove the familiar iron armor that I had become so fond of, and handed it to the clerk as well. My business completed, I walked back out into the streets, where cooking fires built to aid in the preparation of the poorer residents or passing travelers' dinners were crackling at the roadside. The night chill was already beginning to creep in, and with my torso now clad in only the sleeveless burgundy top I had escaped Draynor in to shield me, I headed toward the Exchange to purchase a cape.

I managed to get to the desk amongst the mid-evening rush and ordered a simple dark blue cloak that could be fastened up to be a cape as well. Blue was my favorite color, though I had often been made to wear the color red in Draynor, because apparently the color "suited me" and was more feminine and fit in with the current fashions at the time. Fingering the soft yet dark material, I then sprinted toward my next destination: the shopping district.

Time was of the essence, so I chose not to revel in the elation that I would have had at the opportunity to actually be buying relatively frivolous and extraordinary items in the higher-class areas of Varrock. I ducked into the nearest clothing store, determined to buy the essentials. A few rolls of thread to craft my new armor, a new pair of boots, a simple long black skirt for special occasions, and I even splurged on a new outfit consisting of a long-sleeved cotton blouse of the same blue as my cape and fitted black trousers with a short light brown skirt worn over them and a simple sash to top off the ensemble. Modest yet comfortable and, to my appreciative young eyes, the most beautiful adventurer's outfit I had ever laid eyes upon.

I ran home as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon, making a quick stop to retrieve my long-term savings for such an occasion from the bank on my street and purchasing many bronze arrows and a few precious iron ones from the archery shop near my home. The rest of my night was spent carefully crafting the leather pants, armor, wristguards, and cowl that would become my lifeline.

My old armor, built for melee combat, had only hampered my progress as an archer, but it was all I had known as far as defense went, and the leather was unreassuringly thin. Still, I continued to pour my hopes and dreams into every stitch until, at long last, the garments were complete and hung proudly on the back of my one chair, glistening in the dim lantern light as I finally closed my eyes.


	2. Brand New Day

Chapter 2- Brand New Day

Cade's POV (Point of View)

I awoke just as the first hints of light were beginning to peek through the early morning fog. The sky was a calming, rather soft shade of dark blue. Sighing deeply, I rolled over on the rough mattress, staring up into the roof-beams of the Blue Moon Inn. My accommodations were a far cry from the luxurious guest rooms I had been raised to expect. There were no servants to wake me cheerily, nor bring me a steaming breakfast. There was only the din of the restaurant below me and my own thoughts to rouse me.

And of course, the ever-present sweet song of freedom and the potential that comes with a brand new day. Ever since my abandonment of the superficial life of charades and petty competition that we call nobility, I'd learned to treat reality with a newfound respect. Not everyone can see past the facades of society and see life and knowledge for what it really is, and want to take full advantage of the opportunities they have as much as they can.

_I think that might be what led me to strike the deal with miss Aurora, to help her get on her feet as an adventurer, though I hardly think she's a damsel in distress. Very skilled, intelligent, and certainly brash and independent, she just needs to get her bearings in the world. In that respect, she actually greatly resembles myself as I was making my own start, fresh out of Varrock. Perhaps that is why I feel so led to be her tutor, of sorts, for the meantime. _

Birds began to chirp and I was quickly reminded of my obligation, the hour growing late as it was. Preparation for the journey and consumption of breakfast was still in order, after all. I began to don my armor while I let thoughts of Aurora overtake my mind. Still, one undercurrent began to surface and make itself predominant in my thoughts.

I had been nothing short of a solitary wanderer as far as my lifestyle went. Sure enough, a wanderer who was financially well-off and knew the whole of his country in his mind's eye, but a wanderer, a _loner_ no less. I had ignored stragglers and been an ignored straggler, it was just the way of life here and I was used to it. I was content with it and it symbolized normalcy for me.

Would it really be the same with an inexperienced _companion_ -for lack of a better word, seeing as I couldn't rightly refer to her as neither a sidekick nor partner in exploration and combat- by my side day and night as I traversed the land of Runescape from its' farthest corners to its innermost heartlands? _ What have I gotten myself into?_

Aurora's POV

_This is it!_ I wasted no time as I sprang out from under the threadbare blankets, pulling on my fresh new outfit and packing the old one, as well as my extra skirt. No drowsiness plagued me though it was still quite dark out – I was unsure if I had even slept at all, what with all my anticipation of today's events. Whatever provisions and supplies I had left were thrown into the bag as well, most to be banked at the edge of town. I divided my last 250 gold pieces into the hundred I would take on the journey, and the rest to be deposited for further use.

Not knowing what I would encounter on the way to Port Sarim, I pulled on the leather armor as well, finding it fit well enough over my clothes. The cowl looked downright ridiculous though, and I stuffed it in my pack, resolving to take it out only during times of imminent combat or need of a disguise. To complete my morning preparations, I removed a small pitcher and basin from under the table and proceeded to wash my face and shake out my hair a bit.

Though I was afraid someone from Port Sarim might recognize me, it turns out I looked different with my rather quickly-done and dramatic haircut, courtesy of a bronze dagger I had found for free in a nearby shop. My previously long hair had been shortened to shoulder-length, with messy, choppy layers giving it an aesthetically haphazard look that belied a roundabout sort of beauty. There was little I could do with it but simply finger-comb it and shoulder my bow and quiver, tying the cape around my neck.

I took one last look around the hovel I had called home for the few precious months I had been free. Here was where I had pondered over so many books from the Varrock Library, where I first began to craft and learn skills in solitude, where I fashioned my first rudimentary training bow. I slid the door shut and turned the rusted key in the lock, hurrying down the steps and into the alley, towards the bank. There was work to be done before I would embark on my journey with my newfound acquaintance.

I banked my house key, the gold pieces, and my extra crafting items before heading in the direction of the village center. Few were up and about at this time, and I could see only a single shop here and there beginning to open. The smell of cooking fires and restaurants in anticipation of serving morning meals was not even detectable yet. I wandered into the shopping district, the "OPEN" sign of a sword shop catching my eye.

I walked inside, intending to browse, until I caught sight of a most interesting dagger. The hilt was brown and gold, but the blade was pure black – most likely a very durable volcanic material. The shop owner came up to me, and instead of attempting to throw me out as many had done upon my initial arrival in Varrock, simply told me the price. It was more than I carried at the time, though I had managed to hang on to about eight iron longswords I had smithed, and traded them all for the one dagger.

The weapon felt light and versatile in my hand, and it was much less bulky than my scimitar. At least now I would not be defenseless once I ran out of arrows. I then exited the shop, only to come face to face with Cade, who was exiting the inn across from the sword shop. Our eyes locked momentarily and we had a long "awkward silence" moment before I cleared my throat and suggested that perhaps we should get going.

He glanced away momentarily before curtly nodding and motioning for me to follow him, proceeding into the city center. I sheathed the dagger and ran behind him, two of my short, quick steps needed to match each of his long strides. He took a left, continuing to walk briskly down the road until we were outside Varrock's walls. No words were said between us the whole time, each of our psyches seemingly determined to keep our thoughts to ourselves, almost as if we refused to believe we were really part of a team and not just separate individuals walking alongside each other indefinitely.

When Cade began to head left again, this time sticking close to the city wall while taking a shortcut through the woods, I realized which direction we were headed in and, without hesitation, breached the chasm between us out of sheer panic. _Not Draynor, anywhere but there...I'm not ready to go back, not yet._ I reached out and grabbed his shoulder, halting him in his tracks and earning myself a calm and questioning, yet somehow scathingly annoyed look.

"Yes, Aurora?"

"Well you see, I was wondering if there were any _alternate_ routes we could take to Port Sarim...I'd rather not go through Draynor."

He sighed audibly and leaned against the wall, seeming to contemplate something indecipherable before speaking in a much gentler, though still somewhat cold, tone.

"The only other way to the docks is through the Barbarian Village, on through Falador, past an entire farm estate, and entering in through the far side of Port Sarim. It's significantly longer – about half a day's journey or so – and we're likely to miss the ship as it is if we don't hurry. I apologize, but an alternate route is out of the question if you...we...intend to go to Karamja today." I only nodded and stared at the ground as we continued walking.

Third person POV

They emerged from the forest, passed a small mining spot where blacksmiths and crafters alike vied for spots in front of rocks of various color and size, and proceeded to walk through a meadow where a plethora of cows was grazing. Ignoring the gloom that threatened to settle over her mind, Aurora took the time to appreciate the beauty of her surroundings and marvel at the prospect of her beginning journey.

The birds that flitted through the air, the babbling brook behind them that reflected the summer sun's beams like so many glittering stars, it all seemed so _alive_, almost giddily so_. _Just like how Aurora was feeling, she noted with a broad smile as she took a deep breath air that was not tainted by the smell of cooking fires and livestock, or by the various acrid scents of a bustling city.

Cade's POV

She scooped up a lily of the valley as she and I trudged down the dirt path, alternating between smelling it deeply and looking up to gaze at the way the sunlight reflected off the edges of clouds. I turned my head ever so slightly to watch how she reacted to her new surroundings, musing, _Hm, she really does appreciate what I'm doing for her. Who knows if this is the first time she's even ever been away from her home city? And I helped make it possible for her to come be a part of what's out here...and I'm glad for it too. Maybe living just for myself, making things the way they need to be for __**me **__and me alone____to get through the day as comfortably as possible__ isn't all I thought it to be._

"What are you thinking about?" I came back to reality to find Aurora smiling at me softly, head tilted to the side slightly as her question hung in the air. Quickly I turned my head back to face the direction we were headed before replying nonchalantly, "Just...thinking...about things..." _Really, how was I supposed to go about saying I don't know why I ever decided to bring her along yet she makes me glad I did?_

Thankfully, Aurora didn't ask questions, just nodded her head slowly and drawled, "Ah, I see. Really, that's not vague at all..."

Quickly enamored by her use of sarcasm, I glanced over to her again. She was wearing an amused smirk on her face now and her eyes twinkled as she continued to watch my floundering for an answer. Not being able to come up with a suitable one, I settled for bringing my hand up to the back of my neck embarrassedly and murmuring just loud enough for her to hear, "I'm not really one for conversation during travel. Usually I don't have anyone to talk to so I'm used to keeping my thoughts to myself, I hope you understand."

I half expected her to become dissuaded and act chastised or demure like most girls would, but to my surprise she never broke her gaze, never let the twinkle out of her eye, never stopped grinning, and just replied, "Well, maybe we can work on that."

I chucked to myself. _Darn persistent girl_. "All right, but not now. We're going to pick up the pace a bit and you're not going to want to talk at the moment. Follow please." I broke out into a full run, turning right to continue on the path that would lead us to Draynor. Once one got out of the more populated areas, running was really the most efficient way to travel, given one's constitution was strong enough.

My focus was centered on regulating my breathing for a moment to make the running easier, before it returned once again to Aurora. I half-expected her to call out my name any moment, begging for us to be able to slow down and continue walking the rest of the way, but surprisingly she stayed right behind me, red-faced and puffing loudly but keeping up.

"Control your breathing, you'll be able to run longer." She nodded and it didn't take her long to begin to pass me on the beaten dirt road.

Aurora's POV

Timing my breathing with my steps, I soon just let the running become second nature to me and began to enjoy it. My hair flew behind me like an auburn banner, the sun-warmed wind cooled my flushed face, and my own two legs were an armor-encased blur to my own perception. I spread my arms wide to catch more of the wind and could almost feel Cade's smirk as he ran behind me.

I didn't care though, this was like flying, like soaring on the wings of an eagle. Somehow the whole scenario suddenly seemed incessantly funny and I couldn't help but let out a peal of laughter. This was all I had wanted my whole life long. Just the freedom, the feeling that the whole world literally lay all around you just waiting to be explored, was utterly beautiful on its own, without the prospect of lifelong friendship presenting itself as well.

My strength suddenly gave out as we came to the crossroads in front of Draynor. Cade slowed to a stop next to me, offering me a canteen and a windblown smile. _I really can see us becoming comrades, friends even, in the future. Maybe all he needs is time._ I drank deeply from the canteen, surprised at just how tired I had become in the short time we had been running. I didn't quite feel like irking him with the prospect of conversation again, appealing as the idea was, so I just thanked him with an equally big smile.

It took just that moment to turn around and see my home village to erase that smile. While I was running with Cade, I seemed to forget how I was going to pass through Draynor without anyone recognizing me. Cade made a move to continue forward and I blurted out, "Wait! Don't go just yet, I only need to do one thing before we continue."

I rummaged through my bag in search of a disguise. The only kind of covering I could manage was the leather cowl and my cape. My hair would be a dead giveaway as to my identity, so I took out a hair tie and piled it into a messy ponytail, which I covered with the cowl. Adjusting the hat on my head and clutching my cape tight around me so it looked like a cloak, I walked briskly into the village, ignoring the "are you going mental, you look ridiculous" looks from Cade.

We proceeded slowly to the main street before Cade took my arm gently and guided us over to a musician playing in the street corner. I tried to protest but he insisted it was better to rest a bit now so we could continue running the rest of the way to Port Sarim. He began to tap his foot and nod his head in tune with the music, but I barely noticed it as I glanced nervously around the street corner.

People came and went, barely sparing me a second glance. In the sort of small, 'everybody knows everybody' kind of town Draynor was, it seemed like at least someone would recognize me. But, to my simultaneous relief and disappointment, nobody did.

Except for..._could it really be _her? Tentatively, I got to my feet and left Cade's side, murmuring a clipped "Be right back" as my only explanation. He only nodded politely and turned back to the musician, who was beginning to play a much faster-paced song. As I approached the black-haired woman sitting demurely on a chair in the protected shade of the Draynor library, I couldn't help but spare a long look behind me.

Cade seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He was, by now, clapping along to the beat of the song with several other music patrons, content with simply enjoying the day, nothing holding him back. I envied him of that luxury. Then again, how could he know I was confronting my past at this very moment, in the form of the individual who had once been like a sister to me but was now just another person woven into the facade of airs and gentility that was Draynor society?

When I approached Elisabeth Schism, she never even recognized me, rather spouting tales of village goings-on as if the very fabric of their existence revolved around mending the breaches in Draynor's clockwork routine. Thinking back on the time I spent living here, it most likely did.

Deciding it would be much too awkward, given her rather...restrained...nature now, I changed my plans of familiarly greeting her as an old friend to simply inquiring to know more about her. She proudly dictated her role as an 'involved citizen' and an 'activist in the community'. I could only shake my head as I walked away without another word, unable to imagine the suntanned farmer girl sprinting through wheat fields with my younger self as the pale, ladylike woman sitting ramrod-straight in a chair all day, shouting unheeded platitudes to passerby.

I was never more relieved in my life as when Cade appeared behind me and, noting my somber expression, gently asked me if I was ready to continue. I nodded my head yes and strode out of the village with him by my side, the brown brick and adobe houses fading into a blur as I tore off the flimsy attempt at a disguise and began to sprint through the marketplace and through the village gate.

Cade took the lead and brought us through a patch of trees, emerging at the entrance to Port Sarim's docks. Though I was a bit disappointed that I would not get to see the bustling streets and shops once more, to take in all of it from the perspective of a legitimate traveler and not just a wistful onlooker astray from home for the afternoon, I contented myself with taking in the exciting prospect of my first sea venture from the sun-baked and salty-smelling surface of the dock.

We proceeded down the wooden platform to a rickety stall near Port Sarim's center, and there we purchased our fare to Karamja. I insisted on paying mine, of course, for though Cade had agreed to _escort_ me here, I really barely knew him, he was by no means my guardian, and I would not allow myself to become dependent on him for any reason whatsoever.

Seeing as there was some time yet before our ship – _the last for many days, apparently. We were lucky to have made it in time today – _I took the liberty of conversing with some rather interesting characters, or at least characters that my easily amused and ever-knowledge-hungry psyche deemed interesting. Cade just decided to rest lazily against the wood-and-rope railings framing the dock.

I had just finished interrogating a rather well-natured sailor on the benefits and perils of a life at sea when I spotted a pirate, (yes, an authentic pirate!) and hurried over to have a word with him. After all, he looked, though very weathered, friendly enough and strangely, was beckoning to passing travelers to help him. That, if nothing else, was enough to warrant an almost insatiable curiosity within me.

"I don't mean to intrude, but what is it you need, sir? Perhaps I could be of some help..."

"Aye, that you may. Though it depends – where are you headed?"

"Karamja."

"Ah, just the place, then! Listen, lass, I need you to fetch me a bottle of good old Karamja rum – there's been a restriction on the stuff and I've been wanting some for a while. And in return", he beckoned me forth rather conspiratorially, "I will give you the location of a long-missing map, which will show you the way to my old mentor's treasure trove."

Third person/Aurora's POV

Aurora nearly fell over. She didn't know whether to laugh, walk away slowly, or jump with joy at the news. Her mouth just formed a huge grin as she nodded enthusiastically. _I knew I could find some kind of treasure – real treasure! - by coming this way! Though I would have expected to see it on Karamja itself and not in the possession of a rum-obsessed pirate, but you take what life hands you. _

She had to keep herself from skipping as she made her way back over to Cade. "What ever could it be that has you even more bubbly than in the grove, especially right after...you know...", he drawled teasingly. motioning to Draynor. Aurora let both anomalies slide, but not before thinking, _And what has you teasing me again, especially after your little 'I like to keep to myself because I'm a mysterious, charming loner' session on the way here ? _

Deciding it was just the ocean and the good weather responsible for this shift in his attitude, she exulted, "I've agreed to go fetch rum for that pirate over there", pointing to the pirate at the dock entrance, who looked noticeably more relieved now that he had enlisted someone's help, "and in return he's going to give me a treasure map!"

"Uh-huh...", Cade remarked dubiously. "I think it more likely that he's just after the rum and intends to simply hand you parchment with random coordinates on it, but whatever fulfills your hopes for finding treasure on this radical venture..."

Aurora rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Oh, where's your sense of optimism?"

Cade murmured to himself, "I rather think I left it back in my personal chambers in Varrock."

"What was that you said, I didn't quite hear it?"

"Nothing really, erm, either way our ship is here and we're bound to find out whether said map is authentic or not. It couldn't hurt to try, I suppose."

"And there's that optimism." It was Cade's turn to roll his eyes but it went unnoticed as Aurora took her tentative first steps up the gangplank and immediately rushed to the side of the boat, staring out at the open sea dotted by lush, tropical islands on the horizon.

Aurora's POV

The white, billowing sails spread forth and the ship was off. Wind buffeted my face and hair and, as the ship picked up even more speed and islands passed my vantage point, seeming to glitter and teem with untamed emerald beauty in the bright afternoon sun, I let out a whoop into the wide, open air. I felt cold and warm, comforted and daring, alone and secure, all at the same time.

Nobody noticed of course, not even Cade, who was leaning against the mast and chatting to sailors about foreign trade rates or some other topic of the sort. It didn't matter, though. I was here, finally, after all this time. This was truly living, the start of a new life altogether. The opportunities were as limitless as the blue horizons that stretched before me. Nothing, not even the bittersweet experience of returning to my so-called "comfort zone", my home, and being received as not a former captive of its' pretensions but rather a simple outsider, could take away from this moment.

_If this is what you do to people, Draynor, goodbye and good riddance. I won't let memories of Lissie's and my childhood, the struggles I had to go through to get where I stand at this moment, taint what I have now. That was the past and this is now. Time to move on. _

As I faced the glaring sun head-on and spread my arms wide again, not bothering to shield myself from the elements for once in my life, I felt the sense of closure I needed so desperately after all this time come over me as I whispered the three words that characterized the entirety of my situation and the epoch of my life that was to come. "Brand. New. Day."

**Author's Note: I love switching the POV around...it gives so much more dimension to the story! My apologies if it makes the plotline harder to follow. The thing is, I come up with this stuff while I'm actually playing the game, like during the boring moments I'll make up what my PC would be thinking at the moment, then I imagine a background for her, and a name, and a personality, and sometimes even get to doing the same with NPCs...**

**Essentially this is all stuff that went through my head while I played Runescape, more or less, so it's relatively unstructured in its point-of-view shifts. Aurora is my PC, Cade I just made up to make things interesting, and of course Miss Schism belongs to Jagex. I wanted to include an authentic NPC from the actual game -I think I might have been the first to put her in a fanfic, please let me know if I'm wrong- and she always was my favorite one for some reason. Perhaps because she pretty much epitomizes what Draynor looks like to me when I play Runescape; a small boom-town seeming to be filled with individuals trying to live up to the high-caliber cultural standards of more well known towns like Port Sarim and Lumbridge.**

**In other words, delusions of grandeur. Draynor always did seem to have a certain air to it that never quite fit the surroundings. Or maybe I just look into things too much when I play a game ;)**

**Thank you for reading, all reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Morning Breaks

**I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update, I was faced with a few distractions this summer (namely hiking trips, mini-adventures, re-doing my room, get-togethers, drama, several new Star Wars games that promptly had me hooked for weeks, and a lack of inspiration for my several existing stories but a truckload of ideas for NEW ones...) Plus I wanted to give the chapter time to "set in" then go back and revise it several times cause what sounds like literary genius when I write it often turns out to actually look like the makings of a crapfic the next day. Anyway, to make up for the delay this chapter's almost twice as long. I appreciate any and all reviews!  
**

Chapter 3 – Morning Breaks

Playlist: Pressing On by Relient K, The Show by Sanctus Real, When in Doubt by Thousand Foot Krutch, any Bob Marley song

The ship's lurching finally came to a stop as dock workers, clad in immaculate royal blue uniforms, tethered the vessel to a very worn and rickety post. Aurora tried to hold in the exuberance that was threatening to practically burst out of her, though it was by no means an easy task. She was already bouncing up and down slightly on the heels of her leather boots, but she contained herself further, at least for Cade's sake.

* * *

As soon as the ship was secured, Aurora bounded down the gangplank, breathing in the warm, humid tropical air. Exotic smells wafted in the breeze and the chirping of brightly colored birds punctuated the soft din arising from the small, sleepy town. Children played freely in the streets or splashed in the warm ocean. Older children and adults in simple, colorful garments picked fruits and vegetables in small, fenced orchards, carrying baskets in the crook of their arms and chatting and laughing amiably. Straw-and-adobe huts of all shapes and sizes dotted the shoreline, and Aurora could see a merchant here and there making their way down the street or disappearing into the general store or tavern.

* * *

It was most definitely a welcome change from Varrock. Aurora darted forward to the edge of the dock, light, graceful footsteps making the barest of taps on the faded wood as she soaked in the cultural epiphany. She bent down to run her hand through the water, and little fish of every color congregated near her outstretched palm as she held it there.

* * *

A heavier, slower set of footfalls proceeding down the deck prompted Aurora to stand again and present Cade with the widest, happiest grin she'd been able to manage since she was just a small child with nary a care in the world nor any responsibilities or norms to hold her back. That was how she felt now – oh how she had missed it! - and he could see it shining through.

* * *

Cade smiled back gently before quipping, "So I take it you like Karamja then?"

* * *

"Are you kidding? I _love_ it! I'm so glad we came – where are we going to go first?"

* * *

"That, Aurora, would be up to you. What do you want to do first?"

* * *

Aurora tilted her head up slightly to catch the cool breeze coming in from the ocean, then thought a bit. She really wanted to explore the village, but then again there was the matter of the treasure. _I suppose I can have fun gallivanting across the island when my obligations are taken care of...not going to have money forever, after all. _Her eyes scanned the village until they rested on a hut with a banana supply company sign on the front. There were crates in front next to the docks.

* * *

_Hm – bananas, crates – I think I might know one way to get that rum to Port Sarim. _"I want to see that store first", she said, pointing to the hut. Cade shrugged his shoulders and followed behind her as she tentatively pushed the bamboo door open.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, where do these bananas get shipped to?"

* * *

"A food store in Port Sarim, why would you be wanting to know?"

* * *

"Oh, no reason, just curious is all. Might you have a job opening?"

* * *

"As a matter of fact, I do. Tell you what, if you can go out to those fields and pick bananas, then fill that crate out by the door for next week's shipment, then I'll pay you about 30 gold pieces. Fair enough?"

* * *

"Aye sir. Thank you."

* * *

Gesturing to Aurora's archery armor, he added, "You'll probably not be wanting to pick bananas in those...you can use the back room to change if you like. Sun gets powerful hot out here, especially during this time of day."

* * *

Aurora nodded and headed toward a door on the other side of the hut, sparing a "just trust me" expression for Cade. He only raised his eyebrows and leaned against the door frame, staring out the window at the idyllic seascape. It was probably prudent for him to quit trying to figure Aurora out – even in the brief amount of time he had gotten to spend with her, it was already apparent that it would take nothing short of a lifetime to try and explain some of the things she did.

* * *

Aurora emerged a few minutes later, dressed in the brown sleeveless shirt she had worn back in Varrock, and a long blue skirt. Her armor was tucked securely in her bag, and she said nothing, just beckoned Cade to follow her out the door. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she then strode in the direction of the general store, curious to see what a place such as this had to sell.

* * *

The open store was a tad bit cooler. Ocean breezes came in through the windows and set off seashell wind-chimes hanging from the ceiling. The hem of Aurora's skirt brushed away stray lines of sand on the roughly paneled driftwood floor as she walked from shelf to shelf, examining items from field gear to delicately carved wooden sculptures and shell jewelry. Cade shadowed her movements (minus the skirt-brushing-away-sand factor of course), explaining to her the uses and histories of items whenever he could, and Aurora drank in the information as always.

He beckoned Aurora over to the counter and proceeded to haggle for sheets of canvas and straw mats. The merchants, clearly used to having to deal with the occasional passing wayfarer, quickly settled on a price acceptable for both parties. Aurora furrowed her brow and asked, "Why do we even need canvas and straw mats in the first place?"

* * *

"Probably the same reason you're now a banana picker.", replied Cade teasingly as the looked over the back shelves, though he immediately sobered up as soon as Aurora assumed a defiant pose and leveled her gaze at him.

* * *

"No really, Cade. Enlighten me."

* * *

"All right, we'll probably be spending the night in the jungle and I doubt either of us wants to sleep out on the open ground, what with the spiders, lava scorpions, large jungle snakes..."

* * *

"Excuse me, clerk? Do you have those canvas sheets in extra-durable? And preferably critter-proof?"

The clerk smiled toothily and replied in a Jamaican accent, "No mam, 'dis be all we got. But don't you be worrying now, explorers like yourself come through here all the time and rarely come to harm."

* * *

"You see? We'll be perfectly safe.", intoned Cade as he brought out his money-purse and began to lay gold pieces on the wooden counter. Aurora took out hers as well and as Cade moved to stop her, she hastily stated, "No Cade, I'm paying my way through this. I've provided completely for myself long before I joined you and don't intend to stop anytime soon."

Coins counted, the pair collected their bundle and exited the shop. "Where to now, miss?", asked Cade with a dramatic flourish. Aurora rolled her eyes playfully and gestured toward the ramshackle tavern nearest the dock. "There."

* * *

_Don't question her judgment...you'll never get an answer, man, just don't question it. _

Aurora slipped on the "seasoned visitor" facade she often wore when she was in the more run down areas of Varrock. As expected, she blended rather well with the rather rough and scanty crowd as she swaggered her way to the counter. Ever playing her role, she slammed a tiny, yet rough hand down on the counter and demanded, "Karamja rum."

* * *

The bartender looked dubious at best but met her gaze with one containing a healthy amount of respect and gingerly produced an amber-colored bottle. "Sixty gold pieces." _Sixty? That's gonna burn through half of my funds right there! That 'pirate map' better be well worth what I'm doing to get it. _Begrudgingly she produced the payment and tucked the bottle snugly in her bag.

* * *

"All right, that does it. Now a quick stop into the banana fields and we can be on our way." Aurora strode briskly out into the midday sun, leaving Cade to simply follow in her wake. The fields were nearly empty, most of the workers having already gone to take their noon meal or just stay out of the oppressive heat. Waves shimmered over the tall grasses and the skinny trees did little in the way of shade.

Aurora looked up at the trees, completely at an impasse as to what to do. The trunks were impossible to climb, the fruit too high to reach or throw her dagger at. So she drew her bow and a sturdy bronze arrow, took aim right at the point where the stalk met the tree, and released. The arrow shot straight and smooth, piercing the target almost effortlessly. It looked almost like art or an exotic dance of elements to the two onlookers, but they had little time to gawk.

Aurora dropped the bow and held out her arms to catch the clump of bananas, holding it up like a trophy for Cade to admire once it was safely in her arms. She repeated the process four times and walked – more like waddled actually – back to the foreman's house with her arms full, despite Cade's ardent offers to lighten the burden.

She knelt by the crate, loosing the bananas then arranging them just so there was a small, unnoticeable cavity, looking around to see if there was anyone watching, then roughly shoving the bottle into the banana crate before anyone could see. She quickly nailed the box shut and reported to her employer, who promptly paid her thirty gold pieces and offered a future job if ever she should need money again.

Now all they had to do was bide their time in the jungle for a week and when she got back to Sarim there would practically be a treasure trove waiting for her. It was almost too easy. Aurora turned back to Cade and motioned him forth, jogging in the general direction of the outlying jungle.

Soon the underbrush became thick as the worn path thinned out, and Cade produced an adamant scimitar to help clear the way. On and on they continued, occasionally coming across a jungle snake or spider. Aurora had never seen those creatures at such large sizes before but attempted to take a few swipes at them anyway. Cade ignored it at first but when a snake snapped at her dangerously close, he reached into the large bundle he was carrying on his back, produced a steel kiteshield, and handed it to her.

* * *

"Fight if you must, but I'll handle the tougher creatures, if you don't mind."

* * *

"And why should I stand back behind this shield while you get to do all the fighting?", she intoned rebelliously, "If you haven't noticed, I have a weapon and I've been doing all right with it if I do say so myself."

* * *

"Yes but these are deep jungle creatures. More poisonous and ferocious. I have a longer blade, you're wielding a dagger. I'm wearing armor, you're not. I've built up a constitution against these types of creatures, this is your first time seeing them. It won't do for you to get seriously injured or fall ill in the middle of the jungle, Aurora."

Aurora was touched and momentarily swayed by his concern but... she wasn't going to buy it. "Thanks for the concern, but really, how am I doing to 'build up a constitution' against these things if I don't fight them? I'm still fighting but...I'll use the shield, okay?"

Cade sighed in frustration then nodded. More deep jungle creatures and the occasional scorpion came across their path and he attempted to distract the creatures to himself for the most part, unbeknown to Aurora. He had to admit, though, Aurora did know how to deal some pretty devastating blows with her simple weapon.

Hours passed and the unforgiving heat and humidity gave way to pleasant, cool afternoon breezes ruffling past the thick foliage. Both travelers' arms and legs ached from their journey and they fell into silence, too out of breath to consider a conversation.

The winds intensified ever-so-slightly, but it was nothing short of a merciful blessing to Aurora. She closed her eyes to savor the cold air in her face, and Cade piped up, "You feel that wind? Means we're getting close." He broke into a run as soon as the underbrush thinned out and Aurora followed suit. Suddenly, they broke through a final curtain of leaves and bushes, and found themselves in a lush clearing on the other side of the island.

Sticky, damp jungle dirt transitioned into soft yellow sand and shells littered the large alcove. A ramshackle dock was located to their far right, and all around the horizon was nothing but idyllic blue seas and the looming, rich green outlines of the neighboring islands. Little rivulets of light poked through a slowly gathering cloud cover and made all the vegetation seem to sparkle.

Exhaustion temporarily forgotten, Aurora dropped her pack, made her way to the water's edge, and plopped down in the sand, busy memorizing every detail. She wanted to keep this memory in her mind her whole life long, it was so breathtaking. Cade unstrapped his share of survival gear and let it drop to the ground before joining Aurora.

His eyes raked over the landscape before he turned to observe his companion's reaction. Starry-eyed and practically radiating wonderment. He smiled gently to himself – he had almost forgotten what it was like to be a new adventurer, to have every new mile trekked be a massive leap of discovery, to see every new sight as a hidden treasure for his eyes only, to simply sit and marvel at what a beautiful place the world could be rather than numbly glancing at it then moving on to the next payload.

* * *

"This is what makes it all worth the effort, all the risk, isn't it Cade?" Aurora's soft and unusually somber tone startled him out of his reverie and made him jerk back his gaze to the ocean softly thrashing before them.

* * *

"Yes...to be honest I almost lost my perspective..." He lowered his head, suddenly finding the grains of sand very interesting.

* * *

"Of what?" She turned to look at him. When his blue eyes met her twinkling green ones, she didn't turn away, just kept staring with avid curiosity written all over those azure depths.

* * *

"What it meant to do what I do. After it became obvious that I had a profound talent for melee fighting, navigation, and exploration, I began to earn larger and larger sums of money. My quests soon brought me into the untamed wilds hardly at all, and I accepted work based not on what I would discover or see on the journey, but what I would receive in return. It's an easy and tempting path far too many adventurers succumb to."

* * *

"I see. And if you don't mind me asking, just how far did you 'succumb', for you to know this?"

* * *

"Not very. I'd realized it a while back and have been battling with it for a long time, but it always seems as if the human tendency for greed and wanting comfort, and my own love for true adventure..."

* * *

"Wages a war deep inside you so that you don't know which way to go."

* * *

"Why, yes. How did you-"

* * *

"It was the same thing that kept me from leaving Varrock all those years. Every time I'd have things comparatively good, I'd still be too scared to up and go because of the chance I'd lose what I gained. So I'd wait to earn more and soon enough something would come up and I'd lose it all anyway."

* * *

"What made you finally decide to go?"

* * *

"Well, there were a few things. First off, when I left I had more money and skill than ever before, so I'd at least have a little something to fall back on if it didn't work out. Second, I'd always been afraid that I wouldn't be able to defend myself well enough out there, so I'd always put it off to work on my archery some more but when I felled that hill giant I knew I was ready. Third, I realized my little pattern of bravery and retreat had gone on far too long and was determined to end it. And last of all..."

Here she paused and seemed unwilling to say anything further, so Cade prompted her after a few minutes of awkward silence.

* * *

"Last of all what?"

* * *

"Nothing.", she replied shyly. "It's kinda stupid, really." Now it was her turn to stare down at the sand.

He nodded and decided to let it go. "Cmon, we should probably get camp set up."

Aurora brightened considerably and got back onto her feet, energy and vigor renewed. She hadn't planned to have a conversation so deep, especially not with a person she had only met a couple days before. Even if they didn't know or trust each other well quite yet, it had been nice to get some of the thoughts swimming around her head for the past few years out into the open. "So what do we do?", she asked brightly.

* * *

"Well", Cade replied, shaking out one of the canvas rolls until it was unfolded completely, "you take these canvas sheets and fling them over a nearby branch _like so_, then smooth it out so there's no folds or snags, then it won't tear." He walked back to his pack quickly and drew out a handful of large wooden stakes.

* * *

"Now the edges are going to flap around and upset your tent if they're not anchored, so you see these loops here in the fabric? You have to drive these stakes through them with a rock or even your foot if need be, though a rock definitely works better. These smaller bits of cloth here are meant to tie onto the front and back and serve as tent flaps." He finished with his tent then stood back to watch Aurora assemble hers.

She picked up her own tent materials without another word, quickly located a low-lying branch near Cade's, and randomly flung the fabric so as to send it hurtling over the top just as he did. It missed by several inches and crumpled to the ground, accompanied by a few snickers from Cade. Aurora glared at him and tried again.

This time it secured itself and she smoothed it out haphazardly, as the branch was about six inches above her head and the canvas had been positioned almost diagonally. She soon got it in decent order and received the stakes for her tent from Cade, then finished securing her tent with a nearby rock. Finally, they both took out their sleeping mats from their bags and rolled them out under their respective tents.

A thought suddenly struck Aurora as her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten all day and was just about starving. "Uh, Cade? Did we bring any food?"

* * *

"Nope. And we don't need to. You've got a tinderbox, I presume, and I've got a small hatchet. So we'll catch what we eat and roast it over an open fire." After having trekked a quarter-way across the whole island and setting up camp, the last thing she wanted to do was fish but she wasn't going to have Cade feed her because she was too tired to keep working. So she dug out a small, crumpled fishing net from the depths of her pack as Cade assembled a makeshift fishing pole with a branch and some twine.

The two walked over to the dock and assumed their fishing spots, Aurora swishing her net around from the shore and Cade casting his line out into the shallow ocean. After catching about twenty shrimps, she looked up to see Cade hauling in a rather large trout. She padded up onto the dock, which she found to her astonishment wasn't even nailed down but rather tied together with vines, and helped him wrestle the fish down.

They presented their catches of the day to each other, grinning, before complimenting the other on their fishing and heading back to camp amiably. Cade felled a few nearby trees, leaving Aurora to build the fire with a surplus of wood. Surprisingly, she had it blazing within minutes – it had always taken him nothing short of a half-hour to build one. Without missing a beat, she skewered the shrimp and filleted the fish, leaving them to roast over two upturned sticks.

He gathered a few more pieces of wood before throwing the hatchet aside and taking a seat across the fire from Aurora. The sun was already setting and amber tones were cast over the scene, making it even more comforting when combined with the smell of their roasting dinner wafting through the air.

They sat in companionable silence, Aurora concentrating on cooking the seafood little by little, and Cade contemplating and occasionally getting up to fetch a wild herb or two, which was promptly used to season their dinner. When it was done, they both dug into the small pile of food with their bare hands, both silent in their intense gratefulness of the delicious meal and intent to savor it without the distraction of conversation.

As dusk transitioned into evening, the last yellow and red lines on the horizon fading into a dark blue expanse of sky, Cade sat up and declared that he was going to bed, punctuating the end of his sentence with a yawn. Right before he entered his tent, he stopped, glancing back at Aurora, and said softly, "Thank you for cooking, I can honestly say I've not had a meal that good in a long time."

He was rewarded with another of Aurora's beaming smiles and an equally soft reply of, "Well, thank you for catching the fish and, um, well, your company at dinner. I haven't had company to share my cooking in who knows how long."

* * *

"Well, now that fact right there is as plain a travesty as ever was.", he joked, the firelight dancing in his eyes as he chuckled slightly. "Goodnight, Aurora."

* * *

" 'Night, Cade."

Aurora heard the soft rustle of canvas as he crawled into his tent and settled in for the night. She turned around, picked up a handful of water from the ocean, and extinguished the fire with it before packing up the remnants of their food. She stopped to lay back for a few moments and admire the mosaic of stars twinkling above her. There was usually never a chance to stop and look at the stars in Varrock. It if wasn't the city lights blotting them out, it was the fact that there simply wasn't time to do so.

Silently she crawled into the warmth and shelter of her own tent, secured the flap, and delicately curled onto her sleeping mat. Fingering the soft sand only a few inches from where she lay, she listened to Cade's soft snoring emanating from the tent in front of hers and smiled in the darkness. This is where she wanted to be, for now and forever. Going to exotic locations, seeing things she'd only dreamed of before, winning countless fortunes, having more adventure than she'd ever hoped, and maybe even with a future friend by her side. She finally...finally...belonged.


End file.
